gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mesa Grande
The Mesa, also known as the Mesa Grande, is a compact SUV featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Canis in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Resembling a 1987–1995 Jeep Wrangler YJ (as evidenced by its rectangular headlights and signal lights) and differing by its horizontal slitted grille design, the vehicle is evidently a compact SUV with a heightened ground clearance and large wheels to facilitate offroading. The vehicle comes in three variations with regards to the occupants' compartment, including a canvas top, a rollbar, or nothing at all. The vehicle can only seat two, despite having additional back seats. While more common in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Mesa is a rather rare vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as it does not spawn much, and only has prominent appearances in missions and when wanted in the Exports and Imports side-mission. In GTA San Andreas, it can be upgraded at TransFender. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle is now depicted as a four-door SUV that resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon, while the front fascia and grille resemble that of a UAZ-469, since there are now circular headlights instead of square headlights. The tailights are rather generic and different from a Jeep Wrangler, having only two circular lights per side (a red light and a reverse light). Also featured in Grand Theft Auto V is the inclusion of a special lifted variant, which is primarily used by Merryweather Security. It is also dubbed "Mesa". It features unique suspension which raises the vehicle higher, as well as an external exoskeleton. The Merryweather Mesa, like its civilian counterpart, resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. The front fascia and grille resemble that of a UAZ 469. Like the regular Mesa, it may appear with or without removable hard-top. This variant also features various military enhancements such as reinforced bumpers, skid plates, a winch, separate side steps and a full tubular exo-skeleton with a roof rack and high-power lamps on the roof and the extra front bull bar. The SUV also has sections of the body and wheel arches removed to provide capacity for larger wheels & tires and to allow for greater lateral suspension travel. To afford the SUV water-wading capability, a snorkel has been fitted. This vehicle comes in either black, desert tan, and olive drab, which are the default colors in scripted appearances of Merryweather, but as like any vehicle, various colors can be applied. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Snow= |-| Merryweather= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Its performance is similar to that of the Blista Compact and Sentinel, due to its light weight and short wheelbase, and it is significantly nimble and possesses above average pickup and torque than speed. However, as a compact SUV, it only has a moderate top speed. Its light weight and stiff suspension may also result in frequent rollovers on uneven terrain or in accidents. It is powered by a diesel engine, which is large and powerful. The engine has been an inline throughout the 3D universe. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Mesa The Mesa has an average top speed and good acceleration due to its light weight. However, it has a wide turning radius and needs to be driven moderately. The vehicle performs well off-road due to its full 4WD drivetrain and light weight, and it has excellent torque which allows it to climb very steep hills. Durability is excellent, as the vehicle is able to take considerable abuse from gunfire and collisions before the engine fails. The Mesa is also capable of an impressive amount of momentum once it gathers speed, rivalling larger cars like the Emperor in its ability to force its way through obstacles and roadblocks. It appears to be powered by a V8 engine (as suggested by the engine cover), coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout (10%-90%, front to rear torque distribution). ;Merryweather The Merryweather Mesa is slightly inferior in terms of performance to the Mesa, but makes up for the shortcoming with its improved off-roading capabilities and durability. It is capable of reaching decent top speeds, but its high center of gravity could make it prone to tipping over quite easily, an issue which can easily be rectified by lowering the suspension at Los Santos Customs. It is fairly hard to damage a large amount, due to its protective tubular exoskeleton. Performance-wise, the Merryweather Mesa is slower than its civilian counterpart, but makes up for it with impressive torque, allowing it to climb near-vertical hills. It appears to be powered by a V8 engine (as suggested by the engine cover), coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout (10%-90%, front to rear torque distribution). GTA V Overview Mesa= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Merryweather= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (old gen) AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Mesa can be modified at TransFenders. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Mesa Merryweather Variants ''3D Universe'' Military In GTA: SA and GTA: VCS, a Mesa depicted to be part of the Military is seen in specific moments in both games: *The Mesa Grande in GTA: SA has been adopted for use by the National Guard. These are featured in "Robbing Uncle Sam", used to guard the National Guard Depot. Sometimes, it's fitted with a green roof. *In GTA Vice City Stories, another military Mesa is featured. It's painted in military green and is available in the Fort Baxter Air Base. Mesa-GTASA-RobbingUncleSam-withroof-front.jpg|A military Mesa in the mission Robbing Uncle Sam, GTA San Andreas (Without a top and with rollbar Rear quarter view). MesaGrande-GTAVCS-militarygreen-front.jpg|A military Mesa Grande in the Fort Baxter Air Base, GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view, without top or rollbar). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' There are three variants of the Mesa in GTA V. Crusader The Crusader is a military version operated by the army, only found in Fort Zancudo. Crusader-GTAV-front.png|A military Mesa in the Fort Zancudo and is named Crusader, GTA V (Rear quarter view). Snow A snow covered variant, which can only be seen during the mission Bury the Hatchet is featured in the game. It has almost the same features as any snowy vehicle, featuring chains on its tyres and ice on the windows. Mesa2-GTAV-front.png|A snow-covered Mesa in GTA V (With top) (Rear quarter view, without top). MesaSnow-GTAV-Front.png|A snow-covered Mesa in GTA V (Without top) (Rear quarter view). Merryweather An off-road variant of the Mesa is used by Merryweather Security, commonly referred to as the "Merryweather Mesa". Like the Standard and Snow variants, it can spawn either with or without a roof canopy. Mesa3-GTAV-front.png|An off-road Mesa used by Merryweather Security Consulting in GTA V. Image Gallery Mesa MesaA-GTAV-front.png|A roofed Mesa in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|The Mesa seen in the first trailer of GTA V. Mesa-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mesa on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Mesa-GTAV-Front.png|Mesa in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Merryweather Mesa-merryweather-black-front-gtav.png|Matte black version of the Merryweather Mesa. (Rear quarter view). Canis Mesa (Merryweather Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Desert tan variant (Rear quarter view). Mesa-merryweather-green-front-gtav.png|Olive drab version of the Merryweather Mesa. (Rear quarter view). Mesa3NoSkeleton-GTAV-front.png|A Mesa without an exo-skeleton in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Mesa3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mesa (Merryweather) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Robbing Uncle Sam - A unique green body Mesa in seen entering the army depot after CJ and Ryder stop the truck outside. The vehicle remains during the entire mission and can be stolen. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Commonly spawned throughout Vice City. * Sometimes spawns in the car park behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Sometimes spawns around the Mulholland Safehouse. * At the base of Mount Chiliad (only when wanted for export). * Importable from Easter Basin docks after being delivered, for $20,000. * During the mission "Misappropriation" in various spots around Aldea Malvada, Tierra Robada. * Seen commonly in Verdant Bluffs and around beach areas in Los Santos, such as Verona Beach, East Beach and Santa Maria Beach. * Common around Missionary Hill. * Seen around Greenglass College and Blackfield Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in the parking lot at 1102 Washington Street in Washington Beach. *A military version is found in the northwest area of Fort Baxter Air Base. *Rarely spawns near the curb at Fort Baxter Air Base, near the bridge that links to Little Havana. This happens most often when you're already in a Mesa Grande. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Mesa *Fairly common around Los Santos. *Spawns around Blaine County and other rural areas. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Korean Plaza. *Spawns in Two Hoots Falls in Tongva Valley, Los Santos County, San Andreas. *There are four story missions in which the Merryweather version can be obtained. **Minor Turbulence - After Trevor crashes the Duster into the Cargo Plane and enters the jet's hold, several Merryweather Mesas can be found sliding around in the cargo hold. Once the plane has to be ditched, the player can choose to get in one of the Mesas before it falls out of the plane, then drive out of the rear of the jet. It is worth mentioning that keeping the Mesa after this mission is incredibly difficult, as the player will usually land in the Alamo Sea with quite some distance to go before reaching the shore. However, if the player manages to fly over land before needing to ditch the plane, it is possible to take one of the Mesas and land on the ground. **The Wrap Up - when Merryweather arrive at the Kortz Center and attack Michael, steal one of the Mesas and use it to make your escape. You are able to keep it after the mission. **Meltdown - when Merryweather reinforcements arrive in the Mesas, steal one and store it on Michael's garage. It will still be there post-mission. *'The Third Way:' - After killing off the last of the wave of Merryweather Soldiers, the player can go outside and take one of the Mesas left at the entrance to the Foundry. Leave the area and fail the mission, then decline the option to retry the mission. Store the Mesa in one of your garages, then re-attempt the mission to continue the storyline. **Also it can be obtained by other characters with save editing. *Spawns in the parking lot at the Rebel Radio Building on Route 68 in Grand Senora Desert, Blaine County. *Spawns fairly commonly in Paleto Bay. *Parked next to the curb of the Paleto Tattoo parlor on Duluoz Avenue in Paleto Bay. ;Merryweather The Merryweather Mesa does not normally spawn on the streets or in a specific location, however, they can be found otherwise: Only four missions allow the player to obtain it: *'Minor Turbulence:' To obtain one, take one of the Mesas in the cargo hold once the plane has to ditch into the Alamo Sea. Simply enter one before they fall out of the plane. Drive out through the rear cargo door. Actually getting the vehicle onto land without either exploding upon hitting the ground or landing in the Alamo Sea is difficult, but possible if the player approaches the Alamo Sea from the south, then enters the cargo hold before the plane begins to fly over the water. *'The Wrap Up:' To obtain one, steal and use it as a getaway car when all the building is clear of any enemy. Only Michael and Trevor can obtain the vehicle in this way (through use of the character switching, Michael/Trevor can transfer the vehicle to other characters). Two type of colors will appear, (primary/secondary) matte black, and (primary) matte desert tan (secondary) matte dark earth. The Mesa obtained from this mission come with bulletproof tires already modded. Instead of allowing the enemy helicopter to chase and damage the Mesa, it is advisable to first double back towards the Moseley and Biranda buildings (e.g. the yellow staircase in between) on foot, and take care of the helicopter beforehand. *'Meltdown:' Michael can also obtain the vehicle by taking one of the parked Mesas and putting it in his garage when Merryweather attacks his house; this will result in mission failure, as one will not get to Amanda in time, but the Mesa will remain. Alternatively, the player can wait for more mercenaries to arrive in the Mesas. A viable method is once all Merryweather men inside the house are killed, go outside, and two Mesas should pull up in front of the house. Simply kill the remaining mercenaries, then take one Mesa (one can also take both) inside the garage, and go back to the mission objectives to finish it. In this mission, the spawned color is always (primary/secondary) classic black. Unlike The Wrap Up, the tires on the Mesa from this mission are not bulletproof. *'The Third Way:' Any of the three characters who finishes off the last enemy during the foundry shootout in (at which point the character wheel becomes disabled), and before regrouping outside the main doors, one can drive off with a Merryweather Mesa. Once leaving the foundry, this will automatically result in a mission failure, but the character remains in the vehicle. Two of the Mesas in the foundry's rail yard have the third color type, (primary) matte olive drab (secondary) matte dark earth, which is only found in this mission (and since these are close together, one must take care not causing the helicopter to crash into them during the shootout). The tires on the Mesas from this mission are not bulletproof, and there is a chance that these may have been damaged during the firefight. Note: Trying to replay any of the above missions in an attempt to obtain the Mesa will not work. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Mesa *The normal Canis Mesa can be found around Blaine County and Los Santos. ;Merryweather * As of patch 1.17, Merryweather Mesas obtained during missions cannot be stored in the player's garage or modified at Los Santos Customs. *As of the Heists Update, the Merryweather Mesa can now be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $87,000, making it much easier for inexperienced or low-level players to gain access to the vehicle, and much earlier in the game. *A Merryweather Mesa with bullet-proof tires is available on the SecuroServ menu in free mode for Associates and Bodyguards (but not VIPs and CEOs) for $5000, or for free if owned. *The only way to obtain a Merryweather Mesa for storage and modification without buying it is to call Merryweather and set mercenaries on another player for $7500. It is best to do this method with a friend, as a random player will likely retaliate if targeted. After around one minute, mercenaries will begin spawning in Mesas near the targeted player. Steal one of the Mesas, killing the mercenaries yourself if you have to, then drive it to Los Santos Customs to purchase a tracker and insurance. The targeted player can also steal and store the spawned Mesa in a similar manner. Make sure no dead mercenaries are left in the vehicle (i.e. enter the Mesa through the front passenger door), otherwise you will not be able to enter your garage to install a tracker. If this is the case, simply take the damaged Mesa to Los Santos Customs and respray it, as this will remove the dead mercenaries from the vehicle. **Alternatively, have another player send Merryweather after you. It is reccomended that you bring an armoured vehicle such as the Armoured Kuruma or Insurgent. Simply remain in the area and shoot at the soldiers approaching you in Mesas. After a while, the Police will become alerted if you continue to kill the Mercenaries, so it is advised that you make your escape after you clear a way through for you and your chosen Mesa. Once this is done, evade the Mercenaries until you can make it to a branch of Los Santos Customs and go about insuring the new vehicle. Trivia General *The vehicle plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **'GTA San Andreas': West Coast Talk Radio or Bounce FM. **'GTA V': Non Stop Pop FM. *''Mesa'' in Spanish and Portuguese means table and Grande means big. *The name of the vehicle is a reference of the geological formation of the same name, an elevated area of land with a flat top and sides that are usually steep cliffs. It takes its name from its characteristic table-top shape. As an off road vehicle, the name implies it can pass through mesa areas easily. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In GTA San Andreas, if an overweight Grove Street gang member sits on the passenger seat, the seat will completely disappear and in its place will be his body. The seat will reappear again once the gang member exits the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Mesa *Whether the Snow variant of the Mesa spawns with a top or not, the interior is still clean for some reason. *Given that the Snow variant of the Mesa can only be seen immediately before the shootout in the Churchyard begins (and is absent afterwards) it is likely that the vehicle was obtained by Trevor as a getaway car to escape with. ;Merryweather *The Mesa can be modified at any Los Santos Customs in both GTA V and GTA Online. However, the bodywork cannot be modified. Furthermore, it cannot be sold as of patch 1.08. **The Mesa's inability to be sold was fixed as of patch 1.27, however, players with existing Mesas prior to patch cannot sell them. *As is the case with the Bodhi, when switching to high beams, the roll cage lights will activate. *Despite possessing a snorkel, it cannot ford into deep water and will stall. However, its increased height means that it can ford water effortlessly, so long as the water doesn't cover its engine bay. *Even if the wheels are modified, the spare tire is always the default one. **To change the color of the default wheels, the player must purchase custom tires and select the color of choice. Switching back to the stock tires afterward should change the rim color, including the spare tire on the back. It seems that it was patched, as any attempt to do this will change into the usual coloring of the wheels. **However, this is only possible before the 1.18 update. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In GTA Online, it can be selected as both Off-road and SUV in a race, but the Crusader appears only in the "SUV" list, despite being slower, not luxurious and highly used as an off-road vehicle. Navigation }} de:Mesa es:Mesa Grande fr:Mesa Grande pl:Mesa Grande ru:Mesa Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Military Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:SUVs Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather